Call To Arms: After The Dimensional War
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: As soon as things start to calm down after the Dimensional War in Alternate Fusion Life, Yuri and Yuya are forced to rally the old troops back together and combine their forces with some of their old enemies' troops. It's all hands on deck in this new war, against a new group called the Knights of Hanoi. Let the battles begin! Sequel to Alternate Fusion Life. Contains Yaoi.


Hey guys, sorry I haven't been online that much on here lately. I've had new stuff on my plate now and the plate keeps growing. But now the wait for the preview of Call To Arms: After The Dimensional War is about to go live.

A few warnings here: There are going to be some Yaoi pairings involved though there will also be one harem with a male and several girls of my picking. Private message ones that YOU want to see but before ya do, I'm gonna give a list of girls I will NOT allow into this story for personal reasons. There will also be a few Boy x Boy x Girl relationships and Girl x Girl x Boy relationships. If any of these couple types make you feel uncomfortable or dislike it overall, go and hit the back button. Y'all probably know where it is by now, but here's where to find it if you need it. Top left hand corner of the screen guys.

Everyone else, enjoy.

Yuri's PoV

"Wow... Yuya... it's hard to believe everything is so... peaceful. It's a different but welcome change. I enjoy it." I said, kissing Yuya Sakaki-Vénome now my husband after the war ended, I proposed marriage, ice aquamarine with fire opals, our two birthstones. I made sure to get his ring size. He of course accepted and I was grinning from ear to ear. However... Our peace was soon interrupted abruptly by a call from Yusaku Fujiki in the Link Dimension on my Duel Disk.

"This is Yuri, what's up Yusaku?" I ask, picking up the phone quickly.

"Hah, hah, hah... You guys need to come and help the Links dimension... There's a new enemy in the VRAINS system and the Links dimension is constantly at risk and we're worried that they could infiltrate your Dimension next. They're called the Knights of Hanoi. S.O.S guys. Gather up the old crew from after the war's end! There's no time to lose!" Yusaku calls into the Duel Disk.

"On it! Lancers! It's showtime!" I call out to everyone. I call everyone on the Duel Disks, including the gang from the Ritual Dimension. Everyone rushes over from their Dimensions, taking the nearest portal and I let a battle cry escape my lips before I explain the situation.

"Everyone, members of Leo's Lancers and members of the Resistance, the Obelisk Force, Duel Academia! This is a call to arms! The allies in the Links Dimension need our help! So let's get to the Links Dimension! It's showtime everyone!"

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _Can you Feel the Power!?_  
 _You vs. me competition for the victory, (Woo!)_  
 _I could be the best one day and make history. (Go!)_  
 _Swing into action, are you ready to play? (Go!)_  
 _Challenge anyone, anywhere (Go!), any day. (Come On!)_

 _You wanna take a chance? Go ahead and roll the dice. (Ok!)_  
 _See if it's in your cards, if you'll pay the price. (Whoa yeah!)_  
 _Activate the Spell, let your powers come to life. (Go!)_  
 _It's showtime, who will win the fight? (Wow!)_

 _I'm ready to duel, go ahead and make your move._  
 _(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

 _I'll win this duel,_  
 _You can't beat my moves._  
 _I'm in that groove,_  
 _I know I can't lose._  
 _Your turn, your tricks,_  
 _Now what will you choose?_  
 _Can you feel the power!?_

 _I'll win this duel,_  
 _You can't beat my moves._  
 _I'm in that groove,_  
 _I know I can't lose._  
 _Your turn, your tricks,_  
 _Now what will you choose?_  
 _Can you feel the power!?_

Yuri's Voice

Call To Arms! Chaos Unleashed!

"Whoa... Gong didn't think for a moment that things would get as chaotic as quickly as it all started. This is unexpected." Gong Strong, a rather heavyset but still very strong man said. Gong Strong has black hair in a sort of pompadour hairstyle, he was lovable, goofy and yet a cool guy to hang out with, in light of his intimidating appearance.

A blue-ponytailed young man spoke up as the whole thing started to sink in. "Well, guess this means the Fluffals and Frightfurs in my deck are finally going to get a chance to unleash all hell gone loose on these "Knights of Hanoi" people, the Frightfurs are going to have a blast! They can't wait to have this field day. It's been long awaited... Now, what are we waiting for everyone?! Let's do this!" Sora shouts. My younger brother-in-law, Sora Perse-Sakaki grinned, a lollipop in his mouth, and it crunches as he eats it, letting everyone know that like the last time, no mercy, all hell gone loose. He swallows the rest of the lollipop and takes a Tootsie Roll Pop out, blue raspberry flavor and begins to suck on it. When this happens, he really lets his opponents have it.

"Yeah, the Lunalights in my deck have been waiting forever to come out and play! I'm ready, so let's let these guys have it! Time to let all hell go loose!" Celina cheers, my younger sister-in-law grinning from ear to ear.

"And my Melodious monsters have been looking forward to let the opponents have it! This is our chance!" Zuzu, my younger sister shouts.

"Finally! A chance to unleash Toxic Beauty Fusion Dragon! Oh man, this is going to be FUN! The Venom Twins are about to let all hell go loose and really let the world have it! Let's let 'em have it, Lancers! Resistance! Obelisk Force! Veterans of the Dimensional War! Let's do this! It is showtime! A Call To Arms, from the Link Dimension has been issued! Seems like the battle is just beginning! A new opponent has risen in the form of the Knights of Hanoi! Let's go!" Hanabi shouts, cheering, my twin sister, gleeful with excitement.

"Looks like life isn't going to be as boring as I thought it would be after all." Yuto smirks.

"Yep and Clear Wing is clearly looking forward to this and I'm doing this in memory of Rin." Yugo said, his eyes tearing up at Rin's goodbye, seemingly a death.

"Yugo, you didn't think I'd die _that_ easily did you? We all know here that I'm no pushover, Wind Witch Winter Bell made sure of that during your duel against that _fake_." Rin replied giggling, Lulu smiling next to her.

"What! Lulu! Not you too! Come on guys!" Yugo complains.

"Nope, Lyrilusc Independent Nightingale is already raring to go. And Shay, I can handle myself, I've got Celina, Zuzu and Rin, my three girlfriends with me." Lulu says grinning.

"Alright, sis. Besides, I've got my own husbands, Yuto, Reiji, Yuri, Yuya, Yugo, Jaden, Chazz, and now Zarc by my side. This battle is just getting started!" Shay says, cracking his knuckles.

"Veterans of the Dimensional War! TO BATTLE!" I call out as we each rush into the heat of battle.

Sometimes it's hard to know, which way you're supposed to go

 _(Ash and Yusei look towards the horizon trying to read the Town Map)_

But deep inside, you know you're strong

 _(Team Skull's Plumeria appears before them)_

If you follow your heart

 _(Yusei sends out Luxray, while Ash sends out Popplio)_

You can't be wrong

 _(Yusei orders Luxray to use Wild Charge)_

Sometimes it's hard to see

 _(Ash orders Popplio to use Bubblebeam)_

Just what's your destiny

 _(Solgaleo and Lunala look at the duo from the stars)_

But when you find the path that's true

 _(The Ultra Beasts swoop down)_

You'll know that's the one for you!

 _(Pikachu, Popplio, Electivire, Luxray and the others run into action each one using their signature Z-Move)_

Stand up! _(Stand up!)_

 _(Team Skull Grunts rush into battle)_

For what is right!

 _(The Trial Captains and Kahunas appear)_

Be brave! _(Be brave!)_

 _(Shadows of Ula'ula Island's trials appear)_

Get ready to fight!

 _(Thunder strikes as Po Town appears in the distance)_

Hold on! _(Hold on!)_

 _(Guzma and Golisopod stare down at the others and the team starts to rush into battle)_

We're friends for life!

 _(Yusei and Kalin kiss each other, while Ash and Paul do the same thing, Serena smiles at her two fiancés, Misty and Carly kiss, Clemont and Bonnie high five)_

And if we come

 _(The group throw out their Poké Balls)_

Together as one

 _(The group high five together)_

Complete the quest that we've begun

 _(Lusamine's shadow appears in the background)_

We will win the battle!

 _(Past and present rivals line up ahead in front of Mount Lanakila_ _)_

Alola Battles, Pokémon!

 _(Pi Pikachu! Lit, Litten! Popplio, Pop, Pop! Luxray, Lux! Maru, Togedemaru! Woof! (Yeah!), Salandit, Dit! Espeon! Espe! Vulpix, Vul! Fox! Delphox, Fox!)_

(Alola Let's Go Together Theme activates)

Ash's PoV

"Alright! Yeah, let's do this guys! Keep aiming those punches! It's showtime!" I shout out.

Suddenly, Gladion appears before the rest of us, and Yusaku follows closely behind him, a forlorn look on his face. _"I don't like the look of this..."_ I groaned knowing that during my journey in Alola, with Yusei, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, Kalin, Misty, and Carly following close behind them.

"Guys, the Link Dimension, the other half of this Mini-Dimension and my home is under attack. Can we count on you guys to help combat these guys?" Yusaku asked.

"Of course! You bet!" Everyone said.

"What a kid, as usual." Iris laughed.

"Iris, some things in a recipe stay the same, likewise some people never grow out of some traits." Cilan smiles at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, but still, he's... no better than I am... You're right." Iris said, groaning knowing her boyfriend was right.

"Well, in any event, no time to lose! Let's go!" Paul shouted.

"Yeah, I'll need to pop by the house back in Synchro to grab some stuff." Kalin said, Yusei agreeing. Carly and Misty quickly told us that they'd need to get their stuff too.

 _"Looks like the Dark Signers group is being called to action once again. This time to fight on the side of good for once. But I'll be donning my Dark Signer outfit to the war."_ Kalin, Carly, and Misty all thought at once.

(Preview Locked)

Well everyone, thanks a bunch for tuning into this preview! Make sure to tune into Fanfiction Network soon! Coming soon! Ja na!


End file.
